Soulmates: The One
by Kikistar
Summary: A mysterious woman comes back in time to save Chris. No one, including Chris; is prepared for who she really is and why she's really there. This is my first Charmed story so please be kind. R&R thanks :o)
1. With a little help from the past

_"You know you shouldn't be in here." Sam said as a playful smile danced across her lips. "The three of them are gonna kill you if they find you in here."_

"_Let them." Chris said playing with the tie to Sam's robe. He slowly smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?" He leaned in kissing her softly on the lips._

"_Yes." Sam moaned out. She knew it was wrong and that he had to go before Piper, Phoebe or Paige found him but before she could stop herself she was grabbing the back of his head pulling him back down to kiss him even harder. Breathless she broke the kiss. "You'd....better get...out of here." She tried her best to move away from him._

"_But I don't want to go." Chris slid his hands under the silky fabric of the robe and began to caress Sam's stomach. "I want to make love to you. Right here. Right now." He whispered against Sam's wet lips._

"_We have the rest of our lives to do that." Can't you wait until we're at least married?" Sam giggled as Chris' right hand made it's way up her body._

"_That hasn't stopped us from doing it before." Chris ceased her lips one more time._

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Phoebe said making the two of them turn to face her. "The two of you will have enough time for that after the wedding." Phoebe tried her best not to laugh but couldn't help herself. She took Chris' hand and began to pull him away from Sam. Sam readjusted her robe._

"_You'd better get out of here before Piper finds you." Phoebe said as she started to push him out of the room._

"_I love you, Samantha Kirkpatrick!" He yelled as Phoebe opened the door._

"**I love you too, Chris." Sam said brushing the hair out of her husbands eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek. "And I'll save you." She caressed her belly.****"We'll save you."**

**Chris stirred and let out a moan. Sam knew she didn't have much time she had to get back and get what she needed before she lost him forever.**

"**Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She knew it would, she just needed some reassurance. **

"**You know it will." Patty continued to draw the symbol on the attic wall. "We have to get you there and back before he knows what you're up to. The spell he put on....." **

"**My husband." Sam looked as if she about to cry again.**

"**We'll get you there and back before he's the wiser." Patty gives Sam a half smile then continues to draw.**

**Sam started to pace the room. 'If he finds out that I went back to save his life he'd for sure kill him.' She thinks to herself. How could everything have gone so wrong? What didn't they do right? **

"**Come on, sweetie; you have to go." Patty came over and touched Sam on the shoulder. "Now stick to the plan and don't let anyone see you."**

"**Don't worry I will. I know what will happen if they do." Sam gave her a hug. "Thanks for helping me with this, Patty." **

"**Well you are my granddaughter-in-law." She kissed Sam on the cheek. "And the mother of my future great-grandchild." Patty rubbed the younger woman's stomach. "What else would you have expected from a Halliwell woman?"**

"**You two better hurry." Penny Halliwell said rushing into the attic. "I think the cloaking spell we cast is starting to fade. The guards will be alerted to our presence and they'll get Wyatt."**

**Sam stood in front of the wall where Patty had drawn the design and began to chant the words that would open the portal. **

_**Hear these words here the rhyme**_

_**Heed the hope within my mind**_

_**Send me back to where I'll find**_

_**what I wish in place and time**_

**The portal opened. She needed this to work. So that it would send her back. Back in time to save her husband. Save the father of her child. Save Chris.**


	2. Time is to short to waste it

"**It's ok, Wyatt; mommy is here." Piper said picking Wyatt up and kissing his cheek.**

"**Is he still having trouble sleeping?" Paige asked walking into the room.**

"**Yep. Ever since Leo left he won't sleep long. It's like he thinks he'll miss him if he comes back." Piper began to rock back and forth hoping that would put her son to sleep.**

"**Poor baby." Phoebe had now joined them. "I miss Leo too." She took her nephew from her sister and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Piper started towards the doorway. "As seeing everyone is awake. Anyone up for some warm milk?"**

"**Sounds good to me." Paige followed her down to the kitchen. **

**Phoebe looked at Wyatt, smiled, then followed her sisters downstairs.**

"**It worked." Sam said quietly as she walked over to the Book of Shadows. She knew her time at the manor was limited and she had to work quickly. "Now to find the right spell and get the other things I need." She began to flip through the pages when she got a sharp pain in her side making her knock the book off it's pedestal onto the floor. "No this can't be happening." Another pain shot through her. "It can't be working this fast." She grabbed her side trying her best to stay up right.**

"**What was that?" Piper asked as she and her sisters looked up at the ceiling.**

"**I'll go see." Paige orbed out of the kitchen and into the attic a split second later. **

"**Who the hell are you?" She asked looking over at Sam.**

"**I...." Sam fell to the floor holding her stomach. Then everything went black.**

"**What was it?" Phoebe asked followed by Piper who was holding tightly to Wyatt.**

"**Um...her." Paige said pointing to Sam who lay unconscious on the floor next to the book. **

"**And she would be?" Piper looked at the young woman passed out on her attic floor with concern.**

"**I think she was just about to tell me when she pasted out."**

"**Well....um, should we move her to the couch?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper.**

"**I don't know what to do with her." Piper said sarcastically.**

"**Well she doesn't look like a demon." Phoebe said taken a step closer to Sam.**

"**Most demons don't look like demons." Piper was quick to point out.**

"**True." Phoebe smiled at her sister. "But she doesn't look evil."**

**Just then Wyatt made the decision for the girls by orbing himself to Sam's side and touching her cheek. He looked over at his mother and aunt's flashing them the sweetest smile.**

"**Well I guess that answers if she's evil or not." Paige said looking from her nephew to her sisters.**

**Paige pointed at Sam. "Couch!" She commanded and soon Sam was lying on the couch against the far wall.**

"**I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up." Piper said picking Wyatt up. "Better put the crystal around her until we find out who she is. Just to be on the safe side."**

"**Good idea." Paige said retrieving the stones and placing them around the couch.**

"**Sweet dreams, whoever you are." Phoebe said placing a blanket over Sam.**

**The four of them left the room and headed back to bed.**

"_The bath water is getting cold. Can we get out now?" Sam asked as she started to rise out of the tub._

"_Just a few minutes more." Chris pulled her back into his arms and began to kiss the back of her neck._

"_If the sisters find us in here they'll have our heads." Sam tried her best not to giggle. But each kiss he placed on her tender skin tickled. And he knew this._

"_I just don't want this moment to end." Chris tightened his grip around her. "I love you." He said resting his chin on her shoulder. His breath was warm against her ear._

"_You what?" _

"_You heard me." Chris kissed her cheek. "I love you."_

"_That's what I thought you said." Sam smiled from ear to ear and turned to face him. "I love you too, Christopher Perry Halliwell." She leaned forward to kiss him......_

"_Sam you in there?" Paige asked knocking on the bathroom door._

"_Oh crap...it's your aunt." Sam quickly got out of the tub. "Yes, Paige I'm in here. What'd ya need?"_

"_I gotta used the bathroom. You gonna be long?" Paige danced around just outside the bathroom door._

_Chris had gotten out of the tub by then and was wrapping a towel around his waist._

"_I should be out in a second."_

"_Cool. Cause I don't think my balder can wait any longer than that." Paige giggled._

_Sam turned and looked at Chris. "You'd better get out of here."_

"_Just one more kiss and I'll leave." Chris said pulling Sam flush with his body._

"_Just one." Sam smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before he orbed out of the room._

**Piper looked down at the young girl on the couch and couldn't help but smile. What was she doing here? He thought to herself as the young woman let out a soft sigh.**

"**What are you dreaming about?" Piper asked with a giggle. Sam didn't anser her with words but merely smiled.**

**She was a beautiful young lady who looked so sweet as she slept there on Grams old couch. Her big brown curls caressed her face and neck which made her angelic. But then again she could still be evil. Piper thought to herself as she looked at the girl closer. **

**Why had she come here? And what was she doing with the book? Piper was sure that's what she was after and would make sure to ask this young woman about it as soon as she woke up. She may look innocent but looks can be deceiving. And Piper wasn't going to take any chances not with her family. Not with her son.**

"**She awake?" Phoebe said walking over toward Piper and Sam.**

"**Not yet." **

"**So any clue as to what she was after?" Phoebe looked down at the sleeping Sam and smiled. **

"**I'm thinking the Book of Shadows. After all it was on the floor when I got up here." Paige had joined them at that point. Even she couldn't help but smile when she looked down at Sam.**

"**Maybe the book zapped her." Phoebe added looking over at the book.**

"**The book zaps demons and all evil and well she can't be evil. Can she?' Paige looked confused. "I mean Wyatt didn't put his shield up when he went by her. In fact he orbed right over by her. She has to be good. Right???"**

**Just then Sam started to stir.**

"**What happened?" She slowly opened her eyes.**

"**That's what we were wondering too." Piper said with a half smile.**

"**Piper?" Sam said starting to get up. **

"**How do you know my name?" Piper uncrossed her arms. She wanted to have her hands free incase she had to blow this young woman away.**

"**I can't tell you that." Sam got to her feet then noticed the crystals surrounding her. She softly laughed to herself. If they only knew who she really was.**

**Testing the barrier she took a step forward. The crystals lit up.**

**The three sisters looked at one another.**

"**I thought she wasn't evil?" Piper's hands went up in a defensive mode.**

"**Wait! I can explain." Wham!!! Another sharp pain. Sam fell back on the couch. "Ouch! Not again." She tried to get to her feet but the pain was to intense.**

"**What's wrong?" Phoebe asked moving towards her. Paige stopped her.**

"**He's killing him." She grabbed her side.**

"**Who's killing who?" She asked again trying to take a step closer.**

"**I have to get back. I have to stop him."**

"**Stop who?" Piper screamed.**

"**I can't explain. I just need to get a spell and get back." Sam stood up again. With a quick wave of her hand the crystals flew across the room shattering.**

"**Whoa! How the hell did she do that?" Paige asked totally shocked.**

"**Book!" Sam called out and the book appeared in her hands.**

"**How the hell?" Phoebe was shocked then.**

"**I need to get back. If he kills him then she'll die." Sam started to flip through the book again. The pains were increasing. Wyatt must have found out she was gone and sped up the poison in Chris' system. She knew if she didn't get back soon her husband would die.**

"**If you tell us who he is maybe we can help you." Piper said moving towards her.**

"**I don't want to hurt you, but I have to do this. I have to get back to him."**

"**Who?" Piper demanded to know this time.**

"**My husband."**

"**Someone is trying to kill your husband?"**

"**He's doing it right now. I can feel it. I have to get the spell and get back in order to stop it."**

"**How can you feel it?"**

"**I'm pregnant." Sam screamed out as another pain ripped threw her. "If my husband dies then our daughter dies too." Tears were streaming down her face.**

"**What?" All three sister said at once.**

"**I wish I could explain Piper, Phoebe and Paige. But I don't have the time." She found the spell and ripped out the page.**

"**What are you doing?" Piper screamed out.**

"**I have to get back. " Sam skimmed over the spell. She orbed a few other things into the room and gathered them in the blanket that she had slept in. She looked over at Piper. "I'm sorry for this."**

"**Sorry for what?" Piper asked her voice shaking as she asked the question.**

"**Wyatt!" Sam said as the boy appeared in her arms.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Phoebe moved towards Sam.**

"**I promise I'll bring him back."Sam looked at the younger version of Wyatt. "What went wrong? Why did you do it?"**

"**You're not leaving here with my son." Piper moved towards her.**

"**But I have to take him with me."**

"**Over my dead body." Piper went for Wyatt. **

**Sam waved her hand in the air sending Piper across the room.**

"**Piper!!" Both Phoebe and Paige screamed.**

**Sam walked over to the wall where she had come through the night before and started to chant the same spell. The portal opened and she thought she was home free when everything went black.**


	3. The story behind The One

"**Is everyone alright?" Chris said as he looked from the girl on the floor to the sisters.**

**Paige orbed over by Wyatt before he hit the ground. She looked at him to make sure he was ok.**

"**Thank god you came in when you did, Chris." Phoebe went over by Piper who lay on the floor.**

"**What happened?"**

"**We're still trying to figure that out." Paige answered.**

"**Is she alright?" Chris asked Phoebe as Piper came to.**

"**Where is he?" Where is my son?" Piper asked frantically.**

"**He's right here." Paige handed Wyatt over to his mother.**

"**I don't care what's happening to her husband she's dead." Piper started towards Sam. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the young woman.**

**Lying on the floor curled up in the fetal position the young woman sobbed. "I'm so sorry. All I had wanted to was sneak in, get the spell, get Wyatt and be back before any of you woke up. She told me this would happen if you three found me."**

"**What were you trying to do?" Phoebe asked as she helped Sam to her feet. Even though she had tried to steal away with her nephew, Phoebe felt sorry for Sam.**

"**You heard her. What the hell were you trying to do?" Chris yelled out.**

"**Chris!" Sam screamed throwing herself into his arms planting a big kiss on his lips.**

"**What the heck?" Paige said with a slight chuckle. Then her eyes lit up."Oh god no! You're not from the future too are you?" **

"**Hey you two." Phoebe said pulling Chris free from Sam's grasp.**

"**Excuse me?" Sam said trying not to smile.**

"**What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked this time. "Are you from the future too?"**

"**Well sorta." Sam rubbed her stomach then looked up at Chris.**

"**Well are you or aren't you?" Piper demanded.**

"**I was born in 1980 but I am from the future."**

"**Ok now I'm totally confused." Phoebe sat down on the couch. "How about we start with you telling us your name."**

"**My name is Samantha Kirkpatrick. I was born right here in San Francisco. In fact I was born in that big blue house across the street."**

"**You knew Mrs. Becker?"**

"**Yes. She was my grandmother." Sam said with a smile. Then she turned back to Chris. "Don't hate me for this Chris, but I have to tell them." **

"**Why would I get mad if you told them something?" Chris smirked then looked at the sisters.**

"**Cause you're not telling the sisters everything about why you're really here." She looked at the girls. "And I won't tell you why he's here either. Future consequences and all." Sam rubbed her stomach again.**

"**How far long are you?" Piper asked her tone softening. The mother in her coming out for a second.**

"**Five and half months." She giggled. "But my mother-in-law doesn't know that." She looked up at Chris. "She would kill me if she knew I was pregnant before her son and I got married."**

"**I don't see what's so funny." Chris began to pace the room. "Just tell us why your here. And why you were trying to leave with Wyatt."**

"**Same old Chris." Sam said walking over to the Book of Shadows. "I'll never understand how I fell in love with you."**

"**What??" Everyone said looking at her.**

"**I'm Chris' wife." **

**Sam got a quick flashback to the day her and Chris were married and smiled. That had been one of the happiest days of her life. When she became Mrs. Christopher Halliwell.**

"**Wait...what?" Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

"**You didn't tell us you were married." Paige started to laugh.**

"**Because I'm not." Chris walked over by Sam and grabbed her arm. "What are you talking about? You're not my wife. I've never even met you." **

**Sam pulled free of his grasp, then walked over to look out the window.**

"**Don't worry you will in three days. All of you will meet me in three days." She watched as the black VW Bug pulled up to the house across the street.**

**Phoebe had come over by her at this point and was looking out the window too.**

"**I hadn't been back in that house since she died." Sam watched as the past her got out of her car and slowly walked up to what had once been her grandmother's house.**

**Everyone had joined them at that point.**

"**Is that you?" Piper asked watching as the girl across the street entered the big empty house.**

"**Yep." Sam moved away from the window and went over to where Chris was now sitting. Without even thinking she began to rub his shoulders. Something she was so used to doing it just seemed natural.**

"**Aaahhh, that feels so good." He said before quickly popping up to his feet.**

"**I was always good at relieving your stress." Sam giggled. "I mean with all the demon fighting you and the sisters do."**

**Phoebe and Paige gave each other a quick look and a smile.**

**Sam went back over to the couch and sat down.**

"**Maybe I should just start from the beginning." Everyone else sat across from her. "In three days time I will come knocking at your door inquiring about the nanny position you put in the paper."**

"**I didn't put any ad in the paper." Piper was quick to point out.**

"**You didn't. I did as per your grandmothers request."**

"**What?" Piper screamed.**

"**How?" Phoebe added.**

"**Your grandmother told me to alter my paper so I had the ad to show you. She had said she was going to talk to you, to put the thought of hiring me into all of your minds. But I take it she didn't do that yet." Sam let out a long soft sigh. "See it's a very long dragged out story, but I'll give you the Cliff's Notes version." Sam couldn't help but smile. "See your grandmother and my grandmother were part of the same coven. Have you ever heard of 'The One'?"**

**The sisters looked from one another then back to Sam.**

"**Can't say that we have." Piper answered.**

"**If you look in the book you'll find an entry your great-great-great aunt put in about 'The One'. It's kinda like the Source. You do remember The Source?"**

"**So you are evil. I knew it." Chris said standing behind Piper. "Vanquish her!" He tapped Piper on the shoulder.**

"**Hold the phone a sec there buddy. Let's fined out just what or who this "The One" is first before we do anything." Paige got up and grabbed the book. She flipped through the pages until she got to the one that explained who or what 'The One' was.**

"**The One: **

**The ultimate witch. One witch who possesses all the powers of everything good and evil. A true balance of power. More powerful then the Charmed ones. The one witch able to be a powerful force of pure good or pure evil."**

"**So who is 'The One'?" Chris asked still not sure of Sam.**

"**Me." She looked down at her hands.**

"**You?" Phoebe was truly shocked.**

"**My ancestors were the most powerful witches, more powerful then the Halliwell's. Everyone in our family had the power, but it was it most powerful in the women. And with each generation it grew stronger. By the time my mother was born she was the most powerful witch ever. My grandmother and Penny knew that they had to bind her powers until she was older for her protection." Sam rubbed her belly. Which made Chris smile. Something Piper was quick to notice and even though she still had reservations about Sam, she hadn't seen Chris smile like that since he'd arrived.**

"**See too many of the women in our family had been hunted down and killed. So they bound my mothers powers thinking it would protect her. But it didn't. She was still on the radar for high level demons. Most of them Penny and Grandma vanquished, but there was one that they couldn't stop. He was relentless. He wouldn't stop til he had killed my mother." Sam cleared her throat. "Well when she was seventeen she got her powers back. Something my grandmother wasn't pleased about, but she knew that my mother needed to get powers back so she could master them if something were to ever happen to Penny or herself. Your grandmother had said she was old enough to understand them and able to control them as well. Shortly after is when she met a young man who, of course; she fell madly in love with."**

"**Oh I think I know where this stories going." Phoebe said with a half frown.**

**Sam sighed then continued her story. "On the night of my mothers eighteenth birthday she found out that she was pregnant with me. With tears on her eyes my mother told my grandmother." Sam looked over at Chris. "Grandma wasn't pleased that she was pregnant, but there was really nothing she could do about it. She told my mother that she was happy and that it must have happened for a good reason. Things like this never happened without some meaning to it." Sam got a dull pain in her stomach. "Ouch!" **

"**You alright?" Chris was quickly by her side.**

"**Just a little hungry I guess." Sam touched his hand and smiled. **

**She looked into his green eyes and the past year of her life came flooding back. She knew then and there just how she had fallen in love with him. It was those caring green eyes.**

"**Maybe we should continued you this downstairs." Piper said as she got to her feet. "I'll make us some breakfast."**

"**Some of your famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Sam asked with a smile.**

"**How do you....never mind." Piper smiled.**

**The five of them headed down to the kitchen. **

"**Well when my father found out about me he broke down and told my mother everything. That he had been sent to kill her, but had fallen in love with her. He would not let anything or anyone hurt her or his unborn child. So the two of them went to Grandma and told her the whole story. Grams wasn't as understanding as my mother had been. She went to destroy my father but my mother stood between the two of them. She told her that she loved him and if she was going to kill him she would have to kill her too."**

"**Oh my god." Phoebe sighed.**

"**So what was he? A demon? A warlock? What?" Chris asked.**

"**A darklighter."**

"**You're half witch half darklighter?" Piper asked amazed.**

"**And the two of you get married?" Paige asked with a slight laugh.**

"**In this very house."**

"**I'm so confused." Piper shook her head.**

"**So what happened to your parents?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Well when my Grams and Penny racked there brains looking for some solution to the problem that this union was. Then my mother suggested that they make my father human."**

"**They could do that?" Paige asked as she began flipping through the book looking for the spell.**

"**I tried it on Cole. It works." Phoebe said with a sad look.**

"**Yes they did." Sam smiled. "My parents got married and had me. Shortly after I was born is when we went into hiding. Some other darklighters came after us and Grams said we needed to leave. She didn't want anything happening to her daughter or her granddaughter. They all knew that he wouldn't rest until he had killed my mother and my father for betraying him. For five years everything was fine. We moved from town to town and I didn't get to see much of my grandmother, but we were together and that's all that mattered. Then on the night of my sixth birthday he found us and killed them both."**

"**Who?" Chris asked a bit of anger in his voice.**

"**Kane. The warlock that had send my father after my mother. He found the three of us and killed them both. I had been in my room when it happened. I was so frightened I must have orbed over to my grandmothers. Because the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of her livingroom. Well Kane followed me there. But he didn't know that the whole coven was there. They vanquished him the minute he appeared. So in the end my grandmother and Penny raised me until I was fourteen when my grandmother died."**

"**How come I don't remember you?" Phoebe asked. "I remember your grandmother but I never knew she had a granddaughter."**

"**I was home schooled. Grams didn't want anything like what happened to my mother to happen to me. She was a tad bit over protective." Sam giggled. "But aren't all parents?" She looked over at Piper.**

"**Yes they are." She smiled back at her.**

"**So where did you go when your grandmother died?" Phoebe asked.**

"**To live with myuncle in Oregon." **

"**So why have you come back?" Piper asked.**

"**Future me or past me?"**

"**Both."**

"**Past me came back because your grandmother came to visit me two nights ago saying that you needed me. That I had to come back and become Wyatt's nanny. The Charmed Ones needed 'The One' to back them up. To make sure that Wyatt didn't turn evil. And after everything your grandmother did for my mother and grams I said I would." Sam shoved another heaping fork of pancakes into her mouth. "So I packed up and headed back here."**

"**I still don't get how Grams and mom were in on this and didn't tell me." Piper poured Sam another glass of juice.**

"**Penny said that she would handle getting me into the house and that it was my destiny to meet all of you anyway. That she had see very happy times ahead for me."**

"**Like what?" Paige asked.**

"**She told me that I would meet my future husband here."**

"**Chris?" Phoebe half laughed.**

"**Yep. Chris." Sam flashed him a sweet smile and got one in return.**

"**I don't get it. Who's trying to kill him in the future?" Paige asked.**

"**If I tell you, you won't believe me." She looked over at Chris who knew who it was right away. **

"**Just tell us and we'll help you." Paige said.**

"**Alright then. But don't say I didn't warn you." She took a deep breath. "It's Wyatt." Sam waited for everyone's reaction. But suddenly another sharp pain hit her almost knocking her off her chair.**

"**Are you alright?" Chris quickly got to his feet and came running to her side. A look of fear in his eyes.**

"**Yes. But I have to get back. I don't think you have much time left." She tried to get to her feet but the pains where coming to fast this time.**

**Chris scooped her into his arms and orbed her into the attic. They were alone for a few moments before the others joined them.**

"**I have to save you, Chris I can't loose you." Sam rested her head on his chest.**

"**Don't worry about it. You will get back. I'll make sure of it." He kissed her forehead.**

**The sisters ran into the room.**

"**What are you doing, Chris?" Piper asked him as he looked over the spell Sam had ripped out of the Book of Shadows."**

"**I'm helping her." He walked over and got the blanket she had before. "We need to make this potion before she leaves. She won't have time to do it there." He began to drop things into the caldron.**

"**What else do you need?" Piper asked as she walked toward him.**

"**Are you sure about this, Piper?" Phoebe asked.**

"**She's his wife...we need to help her."**

**Sam wasn't doing that good. The pains were getting stronger.**

"**Just hold on sweetie." Paige said wiping the seat from her forehead. "They're working as fast as they can."**

"**I know they are." Sam smiled. "We just have to hurry."**

"**Can I ask why Wyatt did this to Chris." **

"**I can't tell you that."**

"**But if we knew why." Phoebe said.**

"**It would reveal too much and I just can't do that."**

"**It's ready." Piper said as she filled three vials. "Is she ok?"**

"**I'll be fine." Sam slowly got to her feet. "We have to hurry though. I don't think we have much time left at all."**

"**Well we're coming with you." Phoebe stated as she helped Sam up. "You all can't come with me." She looked at Piper. "And I know she won't let me take Wyatt alone. So I think maybe just Piper should come with me." **

"**What if Wyatt's waiting for you?" Chris asked knowing his brother all to well. He knew his bother would be waiting for her to come back and it would all be over. He would die and he would loose the love he never got to know. He wouldn't let them go without him. "I'm coming with you." **

"**You can't. If Wyatt sees you I don't know what he'll do." Sam was getting weaker.**

"**Well the two of you can't do this alone." Paige said. "I'll come with you. Besides who's gonna get this and him to Chris?"**

"**Fine, but we have to leave now." Sam said as she began to chant the spell again to open the portal.**

"**Come back safe." Phoebe said to Piper and Paige.**

"**We will."**

"**Are you sure it's wise taking my mother to the future?" Chris asked handing Sam one of the vials. **

"**Don't worry, Chris. It's something I have to do. I can't loose you." She reached up and caressed his cheek.**

"**So do I fall in love with you right away?" He couldn't help but smile.**

"**No. At first you can't stand me. In fact you think I'm here to hurt Wyatt. That I'm the one that turns him evil."**

"**So you know who turns him evil then."**

"**As a matter of fact I do know who it is."**

"**Then tell me and we can stop him or it."**

"**It's.......ouch." Another sharp pain ripped through her body. "We have to hurry. I can feel him fading away." **

**Just then Piper came back into the room holding Wyatt.**

**Sam walked over to the wall that she had entered through the night before.**

"**Are you ready?" She looked at Piper and smiled.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." Piper squeezed Wyatt tightly.**

**Sam looked over at Chris then walked over by him planting a deep passion filled kiss on his lips.**

"**What was that for?" He asked blushing.**

"**Because I love you."**

"**We'd better go." Paige smiled.**

_**Hear these words here the rhyme**_

_**Heed the hope within my mind**_

_**Send me back to where I'll find**_

_**what I wish in place and time**_

**The portal opened once more and the three of them walked through.**


	4. Time to save daddy

"**Hello, Samantha." A male voice said as soon as her, Piper and Paige came through the portal.**

"**Wyatt." Sam wasn't shocked to see him and his minions waiting for her. She knew he'd be there. **

"**Hello, mother." Wyatt gave her a sweet smile. "Aunt Paige." **

"**Leave us." He told the five darklighters in the room. "They are no threat to me."**

"**Where is my husband?" Sam demanded.**

"**Safe...for now." An evil smile danced across his lips.**

"**What happened to you, Wyatt?" Piper asked tightening her grip on the younger version of her son.**

"**Nothing happened to me, mother. I'm just fine."**

"**But you're evil." Paige sounded as if she were about to cry.**

"**But you're wrong, Aunt. I'm neither evil nor good. In the future I am all powerful. There is no good and evil. There's just power. And I control it all."**

"**Where is my husband!" Sam screamed out again. She took a step toward him.**

"**You mean my baby brother?" Wyatt quickly looked over at his mother and aunt to catch their reactions. "I see." He chuckled. "Chris didn't tell you he was my brother."**

"**What?" Piper looked from Wyatt to Sam. "Chris is my son?"**

"**Stop playing these games, Wyatt. Just let Chris go." Sam was crying at that point. She wanted to get his attention away from Paige so she could orb to Chris and give him the potion they had mixed.**

"**Not until you agree to my terms." He slowly walked over to her. "You know that you were meant to be with me, not my childish brother."**

"**What?" Piper looked confusingly at the two of them.**

"**Great-grandmother Penny said you would met your future husband when you came to work for my mother. That husband was me."**

"**No it wasn't. You know it was Chris. It was never you, you were only a child then."**

"**And Chris wasn't even born." Wyatt's voice boomed out. He waved his hands in the air causing the windows to blow out and in the process scaring the younger version of himself.**

"**Please, Wyatt just let Chris go. I love him."**

"**And you don't love me." For a spilt second Wyatt looked truly hurt. "He'll die...as will that child you're carrying. And you will be mine."**

"**Never!!!!" Sam screamed out. "Crystals!" A cluster of crystals surrounded Wyatt.**

"**Do you think these will stop me?" Wyatt tried to walk free of the boundary but was zapped as he moved toward the invisible shield. **

**Sam took baby Wyatt from Piper and began to chant.**

_**I call upon the ancient powers in this my darkest hour**_

_**To reverse a spell that was wrongfully cast**_

_**With a little help from the past.**_

"**That's it, that's you're spell?" Wyatt started to laugh.**

"**Did it work?" Piper looked at Sam.**

"**I think it did." Chris orbed into the room followed by Paige.**

"**How the hell?" Wyatt was outraged. "You can't be alive."**

"**But I am dear brother." Chris walked past him to his wife. "I knew you could do it." **

"**Just needed a little help." Sam wiped a tear from her cheek then looked at baby Wyatt. "Thank you sweetie." She kissed him on the forehead.**

"**I love you." Chris leaned down to kiss her.**

"**And I love you too." Sam was crying by then.**

"**So what are you gonna do about him?" Paige asked pointing to Wyatt. "He looks very upset."**

**Sam waved her hand in the air.**

"**Sleep." And with that Wyatt hit the ground. "He'll wake up with a slight headache but by then we'll be long gone."**

**Piper looked at Chris.**

"**So you're my son?" She smiled.**

"**You told her?" He looked at Sam shocked.**

"**No. Your brother did." Paige quickly pointed out. "Welcome to the family. . .nephew." She gave him a pat on the back.**

"**Hold on a second. Who's your father?" Piper looked confused.**

"**I can't tell you anymore....mother." Chris smiled. "We'd better get you back before Phoebe and the other me start to worry."**

"**I think you're right. The four of us ought to get back. But I think you should stay here. Having two older versions of you on one time line might cause some problems." Sam smiled up at her husband.**

"**Are you sure that's wise?" He whispered against her lips. "I don't want to let you out of my sight." He kissed her.**

"**I'll be fine. Besides I have one more thing I have to do and I have to do it alone."**

"**Well don't be too long." He kissed her softly then looked over at Wyatt. "I'll meet you at our spot."**

"**You'd better." She kissed him back.**

"**You ready to go?" Sam asked Piper and Paige who were standing next to adult Wyatt staring down at him.**

"**Are you sure he'll be ok?" Piper asked kinda concerned for her future son.**

"**He'll be fine. When he wakes up he'll mad as hell, but fine none the same."**

"**And you , mister," Piper walked over to Chris. "when I get home I'm gonna kick your butt." Piper said smacking Chris across the chest. "You should have told me the truth."**

"**Sorry Pip. . .I mean, mom." He smiled. " I just couldn't do it." **

**Sam began to chant and the portal open once more. **

"**Shall we?"**

**Piper turned at looked at her sons one last time.**

"**Let's go." Paige waved good bye to future Chris. "See ya in a bit."She giggled.**

"**They're back!" Phoebe said as Piper, Paige and Sam came through the portal.**

**Piper walked right over to Chris and pulled him into her arms.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**You told her?" **

"**You can thank the older version of this for her finding out." Paige said as she held up baby Wyatt.**

"**Find out what?" Phoebe asked as she took Wyatt from Sam.**

**Piper turned and looked at Sam never letting go of Chris. **"**How long have the two of you been married?" **

"**Ummm....." Sam shuffled her feet. " Two months."**

"**Two months?!? That's it?" Piper looked at her son. "You got her pregnant before you got married?"**

"**Wait...what???" Chris got free of Piper's grasp and walked over by Sam.**

"**She said earlier that she was....." Piper started to explain.**

"**Five months along." Paige continued.**

"**So if she's five months and the two of you have only been married for two of those months." Phoebe playful added.**

"**Oh....ooohhh." Chris' cheeks turned bright red.**

"**Boy oh boy are the two are made for each other." Piper just laughed to herself.**

**What?" Phoebe looked so confused. " I wanna know! I wanna know!" She cried out in a little girl voice.**

**Paige walked over byPhoebe wrapping her arm around her waist. "How do you feel about becoming a great aunt?" **

"**What?" Phoebe still didn't quite understand. "I don't get it."**

"**Chris is my son."**

"**Now I'm totally lost." Phoebe said rubbing her temples. "I think I'm getting a headache."**

"**Well I'd better get going." Sam said making everyone look in her direction.**

"**Do you really have to go?" Phoebe asked. **

"**My husband is waiting for me." She looked at all their sad faces and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll see all of you tomorrow."**

"**That's right we will." Paige smiled from ear to ear.**

"**Can I talk to you alone for a sec." Chris took Sam's hand and pulled her away from the earshot of the sisters. "So you drop this bombshell and leave?"**

"**Don't worry I've taken care of it."**

"**How?"**

**Sam simply placed her finger on his lips.**

"**Ssshhhh. You'll see." She gave him a slow sweet kiss then walked back over to the chalk outline on the wall. She chanted her spell and was gone. For a few seconds the sisters and Chris stood there staring at the wall....then.......**

"**What are we all doing in the attic?" Paige asked looking at everyone curiously.**

"**Last thing I remember was going to sleep." Phoebe said looking at Chris. "You know why we're up here?"**

"**No clue." He looked over at Piper.**

"**What?" She looked at Chris then back at the wall just as the outline faded away.**

"**You know what? I'm kinda hungry." Paige said rubbing her belly.**

"**Me too." Phoebe added.**

"**Well let's get something to eat." Piper said. "You joining us, Chris?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Are you sure I should be doing this?" Sam asked not quite sure of herself.**

"**Would I have gone to all this trouble?" One of the women standing next to her said.**

"**What if they don't believe me?"**

"**Don't worry they will." Another one said with a warm smile.**

"**Well then why can't you come in with me?"**

"**You have to do this alone. All we can do is give them a helpful nudge in the right direction." Patty said with a warm smile.**

**"Hell, those girls hardly listened to me when I was alive. I don't think they'll listen to me now. Especially where Wyatt is concerned." Penny chuckled."Piper is too bull headed to have anyone tell her how to care for her child. Even her wonderful Grams."**

"**Oh Penny stop that." Patty Halliwell said with a giggle. "They'll hire you, you don't have to worry about that."**

"**There's only person you'll have to worry about. And that's their whitelighter." The third woman said with a slight laugh. "He's gonna give you a ton of trouble."**

"**And you tell me this is the man we're supposed to marry." Sam said giving herself a half smile.**

**The mirror image of herself smiled and replied. "Oh yes he is. He's the man we've been waiting for all our lives."**

**Sam must have lost her mind. For here she was standing on the threshold of a future she really didn't want with three woman she trusted more than anyone. Penny and Patty Halliwell and a future version of herself. **

**Yep she had truly lost her mind.**

"**Well here goes nothing." Sam said as she stood outside the Halliwell manor. She still didn't know if this was such a good idea, these three witches were nothing to mess with. Not that she couldn't handle the three of them, after all she was "The One".**

"**Well just don't stand there. Ring the doorbell." Penny said anxiously.**

**"I'm getting to it." Sam took a deep breath and pressed the small round button. There was no turning back now. She was about to enter into the world of the Charmed Ones. A world full of magic and demons. Something she had tried her best to steer clear of. **

"**Was that the doorbell?" Paige asked as she shoved another mouthful of eggs into her mouth.**

"**I got it." Chris yelled from the foyer.**


	5. Beginnings

**First let me say thank you to everyone that's read this so far. I hope you continue to read it and that it keeps you entertained.**

**Sorry if it takes me a long time to up date. I'm writing about four different stories all at once and sometimes only write a few sentences in each before I loose the flow of the story. But don't worry I will not stop this story. . .it may just take a long time in between chapters is all I'm saying.**

**So on with the next installment. . . . **

**"Hello." He said with a smile. "Can I help you?"**

"**I'm here about the ad in the paper for the nanny position." Sam held up the paper in her right hand.**

"**What ad?" Chris said looking at the young woman with caution.**

**Sam handed him the paper and pointed the add she had circled.**

"**See it's right there in black and white."**

"**What's going on out here, Chris?" Phoebe asked coming to standing next to him.**

"**Did Piper say anything to you about putting an ad in the paper for a nanny?"**

"**Not that I can remember. Maybe we should ask her." Phoebe looked at Sam and smiled. "Come on in."**

"**Thanks." Sam slowly walked in the house and felt a sudden chill.**

"**Are you ok?" Phoebe asked sensing her shiver.**

"**Sure, I'm fine."**

"**Hey, Piper can you come here for a sec?" Phoebe yelled out as she led Sam into the livingroom. "Why don't you have a seat over there." She pointed at the couch.**

"**What?" Piper asked walking into the room.**

"**Did you put this ad in the paper?" Phoebe handed her the paper.**

**Piper scanned the ad then looked at her sister. **

"**No I didn't." She turned and looked at Sam. "Where did you get this from?"**

"**It was in my box this morning." Sam smiled. "See I live right across the street."**

"**In Mrs. Kirkpatrick's old house?"**

"**Yep." Sam smiled.**

"**Well I didn't put the ad in the paper."**

"**So you're not looking for a nanny?'**

"**No she's not." Chris answered. "So I think you'd better leave."**

"**Nice much?" Paige said smacking him in the arm.**

"**Sorry I wasted your time." Sam got to her feet and started towards the door.**

"**No problem." Phoebe went to open the door.**

"**Wait!!" Sam cried out.**

"**What?" All three sisters said in unison.**

"**Move away from the door." Sam got that chill again.**

"**Stop her, Piper." Chris yelled.**

"**They're almost here." Sam whispered.**

"**Who's almost here?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Cloak." Sam said with a wave of her hand and the five of them disappeared just as three demons shimmered into the foyer.**

"**I thought you said they were here?" The blond one said in a not so happy tone.**

"**They were." The brunette one said shaking his head. "They were just here."**

"**Looking for someone?" Sam said reappearing.**

"**Who the hell are you?" The blond one asked. "Where are the Charmed Ones?"**

"**Nothing but scorched marks I'm afraid." Sam pointed to the two marks on the wall and the one on the floor.**

"**And the boy?"**

"**Wyatt?" Sam put her hands on her hips. "What do you want with him?"**

"**That's none of your business." The female of the three said. As she produced an energy ball.**

**With a wave of Sam's hand the woman burst into flames.**

"**I don't like repeating myself."**

**The second demon went for her. Sam vanquished him too.**

"**Don't make me destroy you too." Sam waved her finger in the air. "Now what do you want with Wyatt?"**

"**Our master wants him." The blond was shaking at that point. **

"**And who is your master?"**

"**Caleb." He answered.**

"**And what does Caleb want with Wyatt?"**

**The blond demon didn't have time to answer her questions because he suddenly burst into flames and was gone.**

"**Damn it." Sam said shaking her head. "Uncloak." She waved her hand in the air and the sisters and Chris reappeared.**

"**What the hell was that? And who the hell are you?" Piper asked.**

"**The two of you better get down here." Sam yelled out as she began to pace back and forth. **

"**Who are you talking to?" Paige asked watching Sam pace.**

"**I'm not kidding." Sam's voice grew louder. "You knew those demons were going to attack, that's why you made me come here today."**

"**Ok. . .ok so maybe that's one of the reason's why." Penny said slowly walking into the room.**

"**I don't know why I even bothered listening to the two of you. I told you I don't like using my powers. You said all I had to do was come here, get the job and take care of Wyatt. You said nothing about me using my powers."**

"**But the girls need you, Samantha." Patty soon came into the room.**

"**Mom?" Piper looked at her mother confused. "What the hell is going on here you two?" She turned to look at her grandmother.**

"**Maybe we need to sit down." Penny said walking into the salon.**

**Everyone walked into the other room and sat down. Penny went on to tell the girls all about Sam and why she was there. Chris just stood in the corner never taking his eyes off of Sam. **

"**What are you staring at?" Sam asked a little annoyed.**

"**I've read the Book of Shadows cover to cover and never read anything about The One in it."**

"**When did you have time to read the whole book, Chris? You've only been our whitelighter for two months." Paige asked giving him a strange look.**

"**Book." Sam said making the Book of Shadows appeared on the coffee table. "Why don't you look it up now." **

"**Fine I will." Chris grabbed the book and started flipping the pages.**

"**So is she in there?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Um. . ."**

"**Just read it." Sam gave him a smirk.**

**Chris went on to read the entry about The One and closed the book. **

"**I swear it wasn't in there."**

"**You just weren't looking for it. Too busy looking for spells." Sam flash him an evil smile.**

"**I don't trust her." Chris said walking into the middle of the room.**

"**Well. . .are you sure about this, mom?" Piper asked looking up at her mother.**

"**Yes, sweetie I am. And so is your grandmother."**

"**Well if you both think it's wise." Piper looked over at Sam. "And you still want the job, I guess it's yours."**

"**You've got to be kidding me." Chris made a noise of disgust. "I came all the way from the future to save your son and I have to keep proving myself to the three of you day in and day out. She's here for ten minutes and you except her." He waved his hands in the air then orbed out of the room.**

"**I don't think he likes me very much." Sam said with a slight chuckle.**

"**He doesn't like anyone." Paige added.**

"**So it's settled then." Penny clapped her hands together. "I knew it would all work out in the end."**

"**Right." Sam shook her head at the older woman. "Just don't ever lie to me again."**

"**Well I guess if you're going to be his nanny you should really meet Wy. . ." Piper began to say as Wyatt orbed into the room onto Sam's lap. "Well that would be him."**

**Sam smiled down at the cute little five month old boy in her lap.**

"**Hey there cutie." She brushed him under his chin making him giggle.**

"**Well he likes her at least." Phoebe said with a smile.**

"**So what powers do you have?" Paige asked sitting down next to Sam.**

**Sam started to laugh. "Well. . ."**


	6. First kiss

**A few weeks had gone by and Sam was now a part of the family. The sisters loved her. Wyatt simply adored her. But Chris was still having reservations about her. **

**Sam had just finished making dinner when Chris orbed into the kitchen.**

"**Where are the sisters?" He half yelled out.**

"**Well hello to you too." Sam said with a smile.**

"**Where are they?" Chris put his hands on his hips.**

"**Well Piper is at P3. Phoebe is on a date with Jason. And Paige is at her temp job."**

"**So you're here alone?"**

"**And you have a problem with that?" Sam started into the salon. "Hey there sexy." She picked up Wyatt. "Are you ready for some dinner?" She kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Well I have a lead on a demon."**

"**And?" Sam walked into the kitchen.**

"**And I need the sisters to vanquish it." He answered rather snotty.**

"**Someone sounds a little crabby." Sam smiled at Wyatt. Who giggled in return.**

"**I'm not crabby."**

"**You are too." Sam got Wyatt's food and began to fed him. "Are you hungry?" She waited for a second. "I was talking to you, Chris."**

"**What?"**

"**Are you hungry?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I made some spaghetti if you want any."**

"**I don't have time to eat."**

"**Seems like you don't have time for anything."**

"**And what's that supposed to mean?" Chris gave her a confused look.**

"**When was the last time you had some fun? Got wild? Acted like a twenty-two year old and not like an old fart?"**

"**Like I said I don't have time for this." He huffed out then orbed out of the room.**

"**Sounds to me like he's never gotten wild a day in his life. Bet his never even had a girlfriend." Sam giggled to herself. **

**Then the thought of what Chris might be like on a date flashed in her mind. She slowly smiled then gave Wyatt another spoon full of food.**

"**Where does she come off talking to me like that?" Chris said as he paced back and forth in the little office at P3 he called home. "She has no idea what's really going on here. I'm trying to protect Wyatt. To save him. I don't have time to play around. I have to stop who or whatever it is that turns him evil and do it fast."**

"**Talking to yourself, Chris?" Piper said coming into the room.**

"**What?"**

"**Oh nothing." Piper grinned grabbing a few papers off the desk in the corner before turning to leave.**

"**Am I crabby?" Chris slowly asked as Piper opened the leading back into the club .**

"**What?" Piper shut the door then turned to face him.**

"**Am I crabby?"**

"**Well. . ."**

"**I am?" Chris sat down on the couch placing his head in his hands.**

"**You can be." Piper sat next to him. "You're to focused on finding this evil and destroying it that you never just take a moment for yourself."**

"**I just want to stop it and get back to my own time. Is that so bad?"**

"**No it isn't, Chris. But you can't let it consume your life. You have to step back for a minute and relax. Otherwise it will drive you crazy. And we don't want a crazy whitelighter on our hands." She smiled.**

"**Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to just stop for a while and relax."**

"**That's the spirit." Piper smacked him on the leg. "How 'bout you come out there and I'll buy you a beer."**

"**Ok." Chris smiled. But his smile soon faded.**

"**What is it?" Piper looked concerned.**

"**It's Sam. I think she's in trouble." **

"**Wyatt!" Piper screamed. Chris took her hand and they orbed back to the manor.**

"**Make another move like that and you're a dead man!" Sam screamed out.**

**Chris flung open the bathroom door.**

"**What the hell?" Sam said turning toward the door her hands up ready to fight whatever was there. When she realized it was just Chirs and Piper she quickly covered herself with a towel.**

"**Oh sorry, Sam." Piper chuckled as she walked over to get Wyatt out of the tub.**

"**Who were you screaming at?" Chris asked looking Sam up and down before looking around the room.**

"**Wyatt. Why?"**

"**Why were you screaming at him?"**

"**He was splashing me." Sam said giving Chris a strange look. "And I wasn't screaming at him."**

"**He does like to do that when he's getting a bath." Piper gave her Wyatt a smile. "You like to get everyone wet. Don't you?" Wyatt giggled. "I'll finish getting him ready for bed." Piper turned and left leaving Sam and Chris alone.**

"**Do you mind?" Sam gave Chris a dirty look.**

"**Why'd you take your top off to give him a bath? Do you always give him a bath in your bra?"**

"**Did you not just hear what I said. Wyatt likes to splash around in the water. I didn't want my top getting wet so I took it off." Sam dropped the towel she had covering herself then slipped her t-shirt back on. "What do you care?"**

"**I don't." Chris just stood there staring at her. God she was beautiful. He thought to himself as he slowly watch the fabric of her t-shirt slide down her body.**

"**Wyatt's in bed." Piper said walking back toward the two of them "Can you take me back to the club?" She asked Chris popping him out of the trance he seemed to be under.**

"**What?" He looked at her. "Um. . .sure." He took her hand and they were gone.**

**Sam looked in on Wyatt and smiled. He was such a good baby how could he ever turn evil? She slowly closed the door then headed back downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile to herself.**

"**Are you gonna show yourself or just stand there in the corner watching me?"**

"**Sorry." Chris slowly walked out of the shadows.**

"**So have you come back to yell at me some more?" Sam started to clean up the dinner dishes.**

"**No." Chris looked down at his feet. "It's just that. . ."**

"**You're here to stop Wyatt from turning evil." Sam put the dishes in the sink to soak.**

"**Right." Chris looked up at her suddenly. "Wait I never said anything about Wyatt being evil. I said I was here to. . ."**

"**Save it Chris. I know why you're really here."**

"**What? How?" He came around the island to stand in front of her.**

"**I could see it in your thoughts."**

"**Hold on a sec. You can read my mind?" His face turned bright red.**

"**I see a glimpse of what your thinking that's all. I can't read your mind." Sam smiled and walked past him. "And by the way, I thought you didn't like me?"**

"**What?" **

"**Nothing." Sam smiled again.**

"**I have to stop him from turning evil. My future depends on it." He looked so desperate. "If only the sisters would stop fooling around and get down to business I'd be back in my own time by now. But no they have to have lives. Have to have boyfriends and day jobs. Isn't bring the Charmed Ones good enough for them?"**

"**Do you ever shut up?"**

"**What?" Chris took a deep breath. "Why should I shut up. I mean I'm just stating a fact here. If the sisters. . . ."**

**Suddenly Sam did something that shocked not only Chris, but herself as well. She walked over and kissed him. She didn't even let on that she was going to do it. She just walked over, pulled him close and kissed him. At first Chris started to pull away, but soon he was kissing her back. But that ended quickly.**

"**What the hell did you do that for?"**

"**It shut you up didn't it?" Sam lightly laughed then went to start the dishes.**

"**So you thought if you kissed me I'd stop talking about demons?"**

"**Well you did. Didn't you?"**

**Just then Wyatt started to cry. Sam looked at the monitor on the table and got a strange look on her face.**

"**Something's wrong." She said then orbed upstairs. She was right. There were two cloaked figures standing over Wyatt's crib. Wham! She vanquished the first one, but the second got off a fireball before she could attack. It hit her in the shoulder sending her flying into the wall.**

"**Sam!" Chris yelled as he orbed into the room. Without even thinking he produced an energy ball and vanquished the last demon.**

"**I knew there was something else you were keeping from me." Sam made a face as she touched the wound on her shoulder. "You're a witch, aren't you?"**

"**Are you alright?" Chris helped her to her feet.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine." She looked over at him to see his reaction when she made her next comment."Too bad Leo isn't around to heal this." **

**Chris' eyes lit up at her comment but he didn't say anything.**

**Sam got to her feet then went over by Wyatt. "It's ok, sweetie. I'm here." She picked him up and kissed his forehead. Wyatt slowly calmed down and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Then right before her's and Chris' eyes he healed her wound.**

"**He did not just do what I think he did. Did he?" Chris sounded a little jealous.**

"**I think he did." Sam looked at her shoulder and the wound was gone. "Well aren't you full of surprises?" She kissed him again then walked over to the rocking chair in the corner. "I'm going try to get him to fall back to sleep."**

"**I guess I'll go then." Chris looked at Wyatt and instantly Sam knew he was jealous. Not because Wyatt had healed her. But because Wyatt was in her arms and he wasn't. Sam smiled and began to rock Wyatt back to sleep.**

**Wyatt too sensed something in the way Chris looked at his nanny and smiled before Chris left the room. A few minutes later he was fast asleep. Sam put him back in his crib.**

"**Sleep tight, sweetie." Sam brushed the hair off his face and smile. "No one is gonna to turn you evil if I have anything to say about it." Wyatt sighed and Sam left the room.**

**Once out in the hall she got this tingly feeling over her entire body and that's when Chris orbed in standing a few feet in front of her. **

**Lips met lips with such intensity that both of them could hardly breath. Chris began to tug at the fabric of Sam's shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Sam grabbed a hold of him tightly and began to lead him across the hall to Piper's bedroom. Once inside the room Sam continued her way over to the bed. She let herself fall backward on the bed making Chris fall on top of her. She let out a soft moan. Chris rolled on to his back pulling her on top of him. The kisses continued.**

**God he felt so good. She told herself as she pulled his shirt over his head. Her lips moved from his to his neck then she began to kiss a slow wet path down his chest. Chris sighed and whispered out a name. **

"**Bianca."**

**Sam stopped mid kiss and jerked to look at him.**

"**What did you just say?"**

"**What?" Chris looked up at her.**

"**Did you just call me Bianca?"**

"**No." But he had. **

**There he was lying on a bed kissing Sam and had called out another woman's name. Was he that stupid?**

"**Yes you did." Sam rolled off him and the bed in one quick movement. "What the hell was I thinking?" She walked out into the hall only to come face to face with Paige.**

"**Yeah there." Paige said with a raised eyebrow. "Is this your?" She held up Sam's top.**

"**Thanks." Sam grabbed it and put it back on.**

"**Wait, Sam." Chris came out of Pipers room. "I'm sorry."**

"**Did I miss something here?" Paige asked with a slight laugh.**

"**Save it, Chris." Sam was pissed off. "Wyatt is asleep." She looked over at Paige. "I'll see you in the morning." Then she orbed away.**

"**Um, ok." Paige looked at Chris, who was still shirtless and frowned. "What did you just do?"**

**He didn't answer her. He just went back into the bedroom, got his shirt and orbed away. **


	7. What have you done, whitelighter?

_Sorry it's taken a while to update this story. . .but writers block can be a true bitch._

_Here's the next bit,hope you like it._

**The next morning Sam went looking for Chris. She had to talk to him about the whole kissing incident from last night. She had to straighten a few things out with this half whitelighter half witch before he got the wrong idea. Plus she wanted to know who Bianca was. **

"**Hey, Piper." Sam said coming into the kitchen. "Have you seen Chris?"**

"**I think he's up in the attic." Piper said in her cheerful voice. That was another thing Sam would have to look into. Piper was always so happy. Nothing seemed to upset her. Nothing at all.**

**Sam was almost to the attic door when she sensed something. She slowly made her way top the door and cloaked herself. A swirl of light appeared in front of Chris and a young woman stepped out of a portal.**

"**Ok are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?" Chris did not seem pleased to see this woman.**

"**Freyja sent me. She wants to know what's taking so long?"**

"**Freyja?" Chris came out from behind the Book of Shadows to stand in front of the mystery woman. "You know for a mythical character she sure does worry a lot."**

"**She's not the only one who's worried. He's an elder, Chris. How much longer do you really expect us to keep him?" The young woman's voice was laced with worry.**

"**Don't tell me he's complaining." Chris sounded rather upset.**

"**Yes, a lot actually."**

"**I don't believe it. Banish the guy to an island filled with beautiful women and he still complains. I can't win."**

"**How much longer?" The mystery woman asked again.**

"**Until I'm ready." Chris sighed. "Look I'm sorry but I haven't finished what I came here to do yet. And I need Leo out of the way until I can. More importantly, the sisters can't find him before I'm ready. Or else. . ."**

"**I know." She looked rather sad. "We all understand the risks."**

**Chris took a step toward her. "I'd never hurt you, Mist. You know that?"**

"**You would if you had to. I know that too."**

"**Chris are you up there?" Piper yelled out making him look at the attic door.**

"**You better go." Chris said to Mist, then he leaned in and kissed her.**

"**Please. . .hurry." Mist said before the portal opened again and she was gone.**

"**Hey, do you have any laundry?" Piper asked as she came into the room.**

"**Ummm. . no. No. I'm good thanks. I'm gonna get your sisters. I have another demon to vanquish." Chris said walking back over to the Book.**

"**Okie dokie." Piper said with a smile then left. **

**Wham! **

**Chris flew across the room.**

"**What the hell?" He said as he tried to stand up but couldn't.**

"**What are you doing, Chris?" Sam said coming into the room. "What kind of game are you playing?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Chris wasn't happy.**

"**Who's Freyja?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Don't play with me, Christopher." Sam lifted him into the air. "I don't want to hurt you."**

"**Chris?" Piper yelled out. "Have you gotten Paige and Phoebe yet?"**

"**I have to go." Chris pleaded with Sam.**

"**Don't think this is over yet." Sam released him and he orbed away. "I'm gonna find out the truth, Chris. You can count on it."**

**A few minutes later Chris orbed into the foyer with Paige and a handful of dogs. Sam and Phoebe looked at one another.**

"**Where did they come from?" Phoebe asked.**

"**He wouldn't let me take them back first." Paige answered looking at Chris. **

"**Back?" Sam asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm a. . .dog walker. The temp agency messed up."**

**Phoebe and Sam laughed.**

"**Ok do you three mind? We have to summon the Trok demon while he's still on our plane. Piper?" Chris called up the stairs.**

"**God Chris lighten up. Going after all these demons is becoming a real drag." Phoebe said walking toward him.**

"**Yeah! You're working us like dogs." Paige grinned.**

"**I don't see Piper complaining." He said matter of factly.**

"**Because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an elder all she does is walk around the house all. . .chipper." Phoebe said with a frown.**

"**So?" He quickly looked over at Sam.**

"**So, it's unusual and it's not Piper." Paige added. **

**Just then Piper came walking down the stairs the phone in one hand and Wyatt in the other. She was going on about making play dates and muffins and all this happy cheerful stuff. She was not herself at all.**

"**Here, Sam. Take Wyatt in the other room." Piper said handing him over. **

"**Maybe you should just orbed him out of the house. . .just to be on the safe side." Chris added giving Sam a look.**

"**I'll just be in the other room if anyone needs me." Sam gave him back the same look.**

"**Ok let's do this then." Piper said with a smile. "I have to get to the club."**

"**You take these guys to the attic." Paige gave Chris the dogs leashes.**

"**Why me?"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Fine." And he left.**

"**You two ready?" Phoebe asked looking over the spell Chris had given her.**

"**Sure." Paige and Piper said in unison.**

**Phoebe began to concentrate on the demon and soon the Trok demon appeared.**

"**Freeze him, Piper!" Phoebe said. But when Piper went to freeze him she blew up one of his two heads. Which only made him more angry.**

"**What did you do that for?" Phoebe asked.**

"**I didn't mean to." Piper was giggling.**

**Wham! The three of them flew back against the wall. The Trok demon was pissed. But before he could do anything more Phoebe read the spell and he burst into flames.**

"**Are you guys alright?" Sam said rushing into the room.**

"**I think so." Phoebe got to her feet.**

"**I'm not." Paige said as she touched her shoulder. Just below her left shoulder blade she had a minor cut.**

"**Heal her, Chris." Phoebe said looking over at Chris who came rushing down the stairs.**

"**I can't."**

"**What?" Paige said shocked.**

"**But you're a whitelighter."**

"**So are you and you can't heal people." Chris quickly pointed out.**

"**But I'm also half witch." Paige sat on the couch.**

**Chris looked at Sam then back at Paige. "Well I'm new at being a whitelighter and I haven't gotten all of my powers yet."**

**Sam just shook her head as she looked at Chris. Why was he lying to the girls? What secrets was he still keeping? She would make a point of finding out just what secrets they were and soon.**

"**Well that would have been nice to know a few weeks ago." Phoebe said coming back into the room with the first aid kit.**

"**Ouch that hurts." Paige grimaced when Phoebe put pressure on her wound.**

"**Maybe we need to get Leo down here." Phoebe said making a face. With her new power she could feel how much pain her sister was really in.**

"**I don't think that's possible." Chris didn't even bother looking at Sam.**

"**Well he hasn't been here once since he became an elder. I think he needs to orb his butt down here now." Phoebe's voice started to rise. "If not to only heal Paige, but to help us find out what's wrong with Piper."**

"**What's wrong with Piper?" Chris asked again hoping to get the subject off of Leo.**

"**Ok then," Piper said coming into the room holding Wyatt; "I'm off to the club for a while. I have a roast going in the oven and some towels in the dryer. Could someone make sure they both come out when they're supposed to? Thanks." She handed Wyatt to Sam then smiled. "You be a good little man for Sam." And she leaned in kissing him on the forehead before turning to leave.**

"**That's what's wrong with her." Phoebe pointed at her older sister as she walked out the front door.**

"**So that's why I think you need to go up there," Paige pointed at the ceiling; "and tell Leo to get down here now."**

"**I can't."**

"**You can't?" Phoebe gave her whitelighter a curious look. "And why not?"**

"**Because he isn't up there."**

"**And where would he be?" Paige asked.**

"**He's missing?"**

"**What?" Paige and Phoebe screamed out at the same time.**

"**When were you going to tell us bout this?" Phoebe was more than a little upset.**

"**Don't worry. The elders are looking for him."**

"**Well I think we need to start looking for him." Phoebe got to her feet. "Do you want to help us, Sam?" she asked as she walked by the young woman on her way to the attic.**

"**Sure, I'll be up there in a sec."**

**Paige walked by and gave her a smile. "See you up stairs."**

"**Why are you lying to them?"**

"**Don't start with me, Sam." Chris went to orb away but Sam stopped him.**

"**Talk to me, Chris"**

"**NO!" He turned and looked at her. "And don't ever do that again." He orbed out of the manor.**

"**I'm gonna find out what you're hiding from me, Chris Perry. If you're the man I'm supposed to marry there will be no secrets between us."**

"**Did she just say marry?" Phoebe said to herself as she stood at the top of the stairs.**

"**Hey Phoebe." Sam said as she made her way up the stairs to the attic. "You ok?"**

"**Sure." She flashed a quick smile. "I have to call and cancel the date I made for lunch."**

"**Your boss is back in town?" Paige asked as she came up behind her.**

"**No. Jason is still in Hong Kong. I made a lunch date with that DJ from the radio thing this morning, Chad Carson."**

"**Oh really?" Paige gave her sister a smirk.**

"**Don't start. Jason is so far away and well maybe it won't work out between us. I need to keep my options open don't I?"**

"**I guess you do." Paige winked at Sam then smiled at her sister.**

"**Well try to keep it down. Wyatt is sleeping." **

"**Will do." Phoebe said with a smile.**

"**I need to get something of Leo's to scry with." Paige headed over to Piper's room. **

"**I'll help you." Sam followed her into the room. Paige went straight over to the closet and started looking for something. Sam looked over at Piper's bed and got a flash back of her and Chris.**

"**Thinking about Chris?" Paige asked walking toward her.**

"**No." Sam turned and looked at her.**

"**Sure you weren't." Paige chuckled to herself and headed for the door. "I've got one of his shirts here, I think we can use that."**

"**Good." Sam looked over at the bed one more time before following Paige into the hallway.**

**Paige grabbed the scrying stone, some maps and the shirt then went over to the table in the solarium to start looking for Leo. Sam went in to check on Wyatt who was still fast asleep. Phoebe was still on the phone in the livingroom. Chris orbed back into the manor and looked over at Sam. He couldn't even look her in the eyes.**

"**Where are you looking for Leo, Jupiter?" Phoebe said with a laugh as she enter the room.**

"**Well he is an Elder after all. And it's not like whoever kidnaped took him to Chinatown."**

**Phoebe got a tingling feeling then looked over at Chris. "What are you so nervous about?"**

"**What?" Chirs looked and her then over at Sam.**

"**I can feel it. Are you keeping something from us?"**

"**No not at all. I just think that you should focus on finding out what's wrong with Piper first before you start looking for Leo."**

"**I knew you were nervous about something."**

"**Are you sure that's it?" Sam added giving him a knowing look.**

"**Yes I'm sure that's it. I mean you're never gonna find Leo." **

"**What?" Paige looked at him shocked.**

"**I mean you haven't found him yet have you?"**

"**Not yet. But I will."**

"**What are you using to scry for him?" Phoebe asked walking toward her sister.**

"**One of his flannel shirts." Paige help up the blue and white checked shirt. "He loved these things. I mean the whole closet is lined with them."**

"**Maybe you should try something else." Phoebe chuckled.**

"**Like What?"**

"**How about you use him?" Sam said walking into the room holding Wyatt.**

"**Now hew might work."**

"**Great." Chris said under his breath before orbing out of the room.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Paige asked looking from Phoebe to Sam.**

"**I'll go find out." Sam said before orbing after Chris.**

**It only took her a few minutes but she finally found him. He was on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

"**Hey." Sam said slowly walking toward him.**

"**What are you trying to do?" He sounded so upset.**

"**What am I trying to do? I think the real question is what are you trying to do?"**

"**Something that doesn't concern you." WHAM! Sam flew against one of the steel beams of the bridge knocking her off her feet.**

"**What are you doing?" Sam slowly stood back up.**

"**I don't know what Penny and Patty are up to, but you don't belong here." His hand went up again and Sam could feel some hidden force wrapping tightly around her throat. "I'm sorry for this, Samantha." **

"**What. . .are. . .you doing?" Sam gasped out.**

"**I have to do this. Just like I had to get rid of Leo for a while. Nothing can get in my way. I have to save Wyatt."**

**Sam's vision was starting to become blurred, but she had enough strengthen to use her telepathic powers to send him flying off the bridge. She was gasping in lost air when Chris reappeared on the bridge.**

"**Go one, but not good enough." He sounded so. . . evil. His hands went up again. Sam was to weak to do anything to stop him this time. She flew off the bridge falling through the air she screamed out. Chris ran to the edge. He hadn't meant to do that. Had he? **

**Suddenly he got a flash. He was in a doctors office looking at an ultra sound machine. On the monitor he could make out the shape of a baby.** _'Isn't she beautiful?'_** A woman's voice said beside him.** '_Just like her mother.'_** He squeezed the woman's hand raising it to his lips planting a soft kiss on it.**_ 'I love you, Chris. . .or should I say dad'_** Chris smiled then turned to look at the woman next to him.** _'I love you too, Samantha.'_

"**Sam!" Chris screamed out and orbed down to swoop her into his arms. "What have I done?" He looked so confused. "Sam, please wke up."**

**Sam just laid there limp in his arms.**


	8. Learning some secrets

_Thanks to everyone that's still reading this. I hope this next part keeps you interested._

**Chris orbed the two of them back to P3. **

**What had the vision meant? Why was he telling Sam he loved her? And what was all that business with a baby? He just wished she'd wake up so he could ask her. **

**Sam lay unconscious on the couch in the small office Chris called home.**

**He had wanted to take her back to the manor. But what would he tell the sisters? He could come up with some lie about a demon attacking the two of them. But once Sam came to she would tell them the truth and he'd be kicked out of the manor for sure. Or worse. He paced back and forth wringing his hands. **

"**Please wake up, Sam." He keep chanting to himself. **

**Sam began to stir.**

"**What the hell happened?" She opened her eyes.**

"**Thank god." Chris came to her side. "Are you ok?"**

"**What do you care?" Sam slowly sat up. **

"**I don't." Chris quickly said, but soon regretted it. He did care. And he didn't know why. Was it the vision he had about her and some baby? Their baby. Or was it something else.**

**Sam got to her feet then looked over at Chris.**

"**I don't fulling know what your game is Chris Perry. . .wait," She suddenly looked shocked. "Your last name isn't Perry. Your last name is Halliwell."**

"**What?" Chris tried to look away but found he couldn't. **

"**Oh my god. You're Piper and Leo's son."**

"**No I'm not."**

"**I can see it. You're Wyatt's little brother. Aren't you?" She took a step toward him.**

"**No, I'm. . ."**

"**Stop lying to me, Chris."**

"**So what if I am." There he had said it. Now what?**

"**Why are you lying? Why are you keeping this from the sisters?"**

"**I'm lying? What about you?"**

"**What about me? I have nothing to hide."**

"**Right." Chris walked past her to the table in the corner. "So what are you waiting for? Go on. Go tell the sisters that I tried to kill you. That I was the one to send Leo away. That I'm Piper's son. Go tell them everything." He sat on the edge of the table. "All I wanted to do was save my brother, but I now it's all over. Wyatt will turn evil and I guess I will. . ." He looked as if he were about to cry. "I will just cease to exist."**

"**What?"**

"**Well once you tell Piper I'm her son and all I did to make sure Leo was out of the picture to do it. I'm sure they won't want me as their son anymore and I'll just go away."**

"**What the hell was I thinking when I hooked up with you? You're such a drama queen." Sam placed her hands on her hips.**

"**What did you just say?"**

"**Don't pretend you didn't hear me, Chris." She slowly shook her head. "Fine I'll tell you everything I know. I don't know why I'm doing it either." She walked over and sat next to him. "Penny and Patty weren't the only two to come visit me. I was also there."**

"**Wait. . .what?" He looked at her so confused. **

**"The day I came to the manor Penny, Patty and the future version of me came to the house that morning. Penny was still trying to convince me to walk across the street to the manor and become Wyatt's nanny when the future me popped in. Scared the crap out of me. . . and Penny too." Sam lightly laughed. "She, I mean I; was going on and on, sayingthat I had to do this. It was my destiny. Plus a few extra things I needed to know."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Well that you were to become my husband."**

"**What? I can't be your husband. I'm already engaged."**

"**To Bianca?"**

**Chris looked down at the floor.**

"**Yes, to Bianca."**

"**Well I don't know how it changes. But you and I do get married and. . ."**

"**We have a baby."**

"**How did you know?"**

"**When you were falling off the bridge I saw the two of us together at the doctors office. I saw our daughter."**

"**Our daughter?"**

"**Yep." Chris slowly smiled.**

"**So you have a few secrets and so do I." Sam stood up then turned to face Chris. "I'm not saying that what you've done is a good thing and that you should have done it. But I can see why you did it. You care for Wyatt and your family so much that you were willing to do anything to save them. Even if it meant cause so many problems with your parents in the process." She took his hands in hers and gave them a tight squeeze. "I won't say anything to the sisters about what happened today, if you promise to help us get Leo back."**

"**But. . ."**

"**No buts. You do this or I will tell and this all goes away." Sam tried not to smile.**

"**Are you sure you and I get married?" Chris said in a cocky tone.**

"**That's what I was told. And why would I lie to myself?"**

"**Fine I guess if that's my only opinion." Chris stood. "We'd better get back to the manor then."**

"**And get Leo back A.S.A.P."**

"**Fine." **

**The two of them orbed out of the room.**

"**Are you sure it's wise that they both know the truth? Isn't it a tad bit soon?" Two women appeared in the corner of the room.**

"**You worry too much, Patty. Everything is going to plan. Why else would we have foreseen it?" Penny said with a smile. "Though for a second there I thought Chris was gonna ruin everything, but I made sure he didn't"**

"**You gave him that vision, didn't you?"**

**Penn just smiled. "I couldn't let my future great-grandson kill the mother of my future great-great-granddaughter. Now could I?"**

"**I just don't feel right about this. I mean I know that they are destiny to be together we saw it the day Samantha was born. I just don't like keeping things from my own children. The girls should know."**

"**The girls can't know. They will just mess things up." Penny looked at her daughter. "Stop worrying, Patty. Everything will be just fine." With her last words the two women vanished.**


	9. The return of The Elder

**The second Sam and Chris orbed back tothe manor they knew something was up. Sam went into the salon and saw two extra babies in the playpen with Wyatt. **

"**Hello there?" She said as she picked Wyatt up.**

"**Sam." Chris shouted from the livingroom**

"**What?" She said as she walked into the room. "Hey, Piper." Sam gave her a smile then went to hand her Wyatt.**

"**Do I know you?" Piper said with a sweet smile. Sam pulled Wyatt back.**

"**Is she kidding?" Sam looked over at Chris.**

"**I don't think so."**

"**Where are Phoebe and Paige?" Sam asked as she slowly walked into the other room.**

"**I have no idea." Chris closed his eyes as he tried to sense the two sisters. Just then Phoebe and Paige orbed back into the manor.**

"**We have to find a way to get Leo out of there." Paige said as she made her way over to the Book of Shadows.**

"**Look who decided to come back." Phoebe said with a half smile as she looked at Sam and Chris.**

"**I could say the same thing about you two. Where were you?" Chris asked getting a weird look on his face.**

"**We found Leo." Paige said as she flipped through the book. "He's in Valhalla." She'd found the entry she was looking for. She went on to tell everyone about the Valkyries. **

"**Does he know how he got there?" Chris asked making Sam look at him.**

"**No. But I'd really love to know." Phoebe said with a look of confusion. "He's not a dead warrior. He's an Elder."**

"**Well we have to do whatever it takes to get him back here fast. Maybe he can help us get Piper's memories back." Paige said looking through the book again.**

"**Get Piper's memories back?" Sam looked at Paige strangely.**

"**I kinda cast a spell."**

"**What?" Chris yelled out.**

"**It kinda back fired. It was supposed to help her remember everything with Leo and why he felt. But instead it erased her memory completely." Paige grimaced. "Sorry." She half smiled.**

"**By the way. How did you find Leo?" Sam asked getting a stare from Chris.**

"**I used the most important thing in his life to scry with,"Paige looked over at Wyatt then smiled; "and we found out he was on some island in the Indian Ocean."**

"**So we orbed over there and found him." Phoebe said with a smile. "Only trouble is we don't know how to get him out of the cage they've got him in. He said it's protected by magic. He can't even orb out."**

"**Cage?" Sam shot Chris a look.**

"**He's in some big cage. He fights all the other warriors the Valkyries bring to the island."**

"**So how do we get back on that island and get Leo back?" Sam asked giving Wyatt a little squeeze.**

"**Well I know of only one way you can get back on that island." Chris said with a half smile. **

"**And that would be what?" Paige said putting her hands on her hips.**

"**You'll have to bring the Valkyries the soul of a warrior."**

"**And where do you propose we get that?" Phoebe asked.**

"**I'd figure that one out before you try anything else." He said then orbed out of the room.**

"**Some days I'd love to wring that whitelighter's neck." Phoebe said with a half hearted laugh.**

"**I think I might know someone who can help us." Paige said with a small grin on her lips. "You'll keep an eye on everyone while we're gone?" She looked over at Sam.**

"**Sure." **

"**We'll be right back." She took Phoebe's hand and orbed out of the manor.**

**Ten minutes later Phoebe and Paige orbed back into the manor. **

"**Oh my god!" Phoebe said as she looked over at Piper and Chris.**

"**What?" Chris turned to look at her.**

"**What are you doing?" Paige asked as her and Phoebe walked toward their older sister and whitelighter.**

"**I told you the only way back into Valhalla was with the soul of a warrior."**

"**Which we have right here." Phoebe held up the vial which now held Darryl Morris' soul.**

"**Well you can't go back there as witches. You have to go back as Valkyries or you'll never get near Leo." Chris turned and looked at Piper. "So I told Piper she was a Valkyrie. Which wasn't all that hard considering her mind is a blank page." He gave paige a look.**

"**Oh man, she is so going to kill you." Phoebe started to laugh.**

"**Why?" Chris got a scared look on his face.**

"**She hates wearing those stupid costumes as much as we do."**

"**Well then I guess the two of you will hate me soon too." Chris produced two more Valkyrie pendents. The girls looked at him for a second before taking the pendents. Phoebe would have to ask him later just where he'd gotten them from.**

"**We'll be back soon." Phoebe said giving Sam a smile.**

"**Just bring back Leo." Sam said looking at Wyatt. "I think this little guy has gone long enough without his father."**

"**We'll bring daddy back, Wyatt. Don't you worry." Phoebe said as Paige opened the portal to Valhalla and the Charmed Ones disappeared.**

"**Great." Chris said as he kicked one of Wyatt's stuffed animals across the room.**

"**They were bound to fine out he was missing. Did you really think that you could keep him from them forever?"**

"**I just didn't want them to find him yet, that's all." With that he orbed away.**

"**Your little brother is quite a handful." Sam said as she set Wyatt back in his playpen. "Now to get your parents here to pick you up." Sam smiled at the two other babies still in the playpen.**

**A half hour later Sam was walking back into the salon when she saw someone standing next to the playpen. She'd never seen him before and slowly walked out by him. She didn't want to alert him to her presence too quickly.**

"**Can I help you?" She gave him a half smile.**

"**You must be, Sam." The young man smiled at her. "I'm Leo." He held out his hand. **

"**So they brought you home?" Sam took his hand. Instantly she got the feeling that something wasn't quite right and moved away from the man named Leo.**

"**Yes, that they did." The young man looked down at Wyatt. "He's gotten so big."**

**Sam looked from him then down at Wyatt.**

"**Danger, Wyatt." She called out making the young boy put up his shield.**

"**Damn it." The man who looked like Leo said turning to face Sam. He was about to say something else when Sam waved her hand in the air sending him crashing into the wall. **

"**So the new nanny is a witch too." The young man slowly stood up. "Should have expected that." He flashed an evil smile before morphing into the demon he truly was. "No matter, I will have the boy." He started to produce an energy ball.**

"**You'll have to get through me first." Sam said as she clapped her hands together popping the energy ball he had just produced.**

"**Witches don't have powers to do that." A look of fear flashed across his face. "Who are you?"**

"**Like you said before. . .The Nanny." With a small flick of her wrist the demon was vanquished. "When will they learn?" She lightly laughed to herself.**

**She looked over at Wyatt. "You didn't see me do that." Wyatt just smiled up at her. **

**Sam slowly walked over to the mirror in the hallway. She took a deep breath then looked at her reflection. In an instant she shape shifted into Piper. "Great." She shook her hand and changed back. "Granted it's a useful power, but how the hell am I gonna explain getting it?"**

**Just then Chris orbed back into the manor. "They back yet?"**

"**Nope." Sam slowly smiled.**

"**What happened here?" Chris looked at the broken frame and vase on the floor.**

"**Nothing." Sam couldn't look him in the eye.**

"**Samantha." He said in a stern voice. "What happened?"**

**Sam didn't get a chance to answer cause Leo, Paige and Phoebe orbed into the other room.**

"**Sounds like they're back." Sam said changing the subject. **

**Chris headed into the other room which gave Sam the perfect opportunity to fix the frame and vaseon the floor. **

**Suddenly from the other room she heard a loud crash and Leo yelling. She grabbed Wyatt and ran into to see what happened.**

"**Why'd you do it?" Leo said taking another swing at Chris who tried to orb away but Leo just grabbed him throwing him across the room. **

"**Leo!" Phoebe cried out.**

"**What's going on in here?" Sam yelled out as she looked from Chris to Leo.**

**Leo looked at her a scowl on his face. **

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"**Who the hell are you?" Sam shot back.**

"**I'm his father." Leo moved to grab for Wyatt and Sam froze him.**

"**What the hell?" He said unable to move anything but his head.**

"**Unfreeze him, Sam. It's ok." Paige said making Sam unfreeze Leo.**

"**She's Wyatt's nanny." Phoebe said taking her nephew and handing him to her brother-in-law.**

"**Hey buddy." Leo's scowl quickly turned to the biggest smile. "I've missed you so much." He kissed the young boy on his forehead.**

**Chris stood in the corner of the room a hurt look on his face. Sam walked over by him and placed her hand on his back.**

"**Why'd you go all psycho on Chris?" Paige asked making Leo turn to look at the young whitelighter in question.**

"**You didn't tell them?"**

"**Tell them what?" Phoebe now looked over at Chris.**

"**That he was the last one to see me before I was sent to Valhalla." **

"**And just because I was the last person you saw it had to be me that sent you there?" Chris was too defensive in his question. Sam began to rub his back trying to calm him down.**

"**Well it seems like it to me. You did it to get me out of the picture so you could become the girl's whitelighter." Leo's scowl was back. "What are you up to?"**

"**I told you before. TO SAVE WYATT!" It was almost as if he were about to cry. **

"**Jesus, Leo." Phoebe said walking between him and Chris."Chris has been nothing but a model whitelighter since you left to become an Elder." Phoebe said in his defense. "Sometimes he'stoo good. He's always got a list of demons for us to vanquish. In all honesty he's been perfect." She smiled at Chris.**

"**Whatever." Leo walked into the other room and set Wyatt in his playpen.**

"**Can I ask you guys something?" Sam said making everyone turn to look at her. "Where's Piper?"**

"**Um. . .well," Phoebe went on to tell her what happened with Piper. **

"**So how are we going to get her back?" Leo looked sad. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did to her, but the Elders needed him just as much as she did. **

**Phoebe started tossing out ideas on how to get her older sister back.**

**Chris sighed walked into the other room, Sam followed him.**

"**You ok?"**

"**He hates me." Chris said referring to Leo.**

"**Do you blame the man?" Sam came to stand right next to him.**

"**I only did it to save Wyatt. I didn't mean to. . ." He cleared his throat.**

"**Why don't you just tell then the truth. Once they all know why you've really come back they'll understand why you did what you did."**

"**I can't tell them." Chris looked at her. "And you can't tell them either."**

"**I told you I wouldn't and I won't."**

"**Sam!" Paige called from the other room.**

"**Coming." She answered. "Just think about it, Chris. If you told them the truth once in a while maybe they would trust you." She turned and walked out of the room leaving Chris alone.**

"**Right." Chris orbed out of the manor.**

**Sam walked into the livingroom to see Leo healing Daryl.**

"**What happened to him?" She asked giving Daryl a hello smile.**

"**Some of the warriors from Valhalla followed us and kicked his butt." Paige answered getting a look from Daryl. "Well they did." She chuckled. **

"**This is not good." Leo said shaking his head.**

"**Well we'll have to stop them first before they hurt anyone else and then get Piper back." Phoebe said just as Daryl's cell phone started to ring. **

"**Morris." He said into it. "What? Sure I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked back at everyone. "I think they've already struck."**

"**What?" Paige, Phoebe and Leo said in unison.**

**Daryl told them about the attack. Then he told them he'd go check it out and get back to them as soon as he could.**

"**This is just getting worse." Phoebe sighed and sat down on the couch.**


	10. Secrets and Lies

_Sorry it's taking me so long to updatethe story,but I just want this to be right before I post anything._

_Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Leo, Paige and Phoebe worked out a plan to get Piper back while Sam took Wyatt into the kitchen to make him some supper. Once they had everything worked out Paige and Phoebe left to get there older sister back.**

"**Have you seen Chris?" Leo asked giving Sam a look.**

"**Not since you attacked him." She continued to feed Wyatt. She knew she had no right talking to Leo like that, but she couldn't help it.**

"**Look I'm really sorry about that, it's just I don't trust Chris. . .yet." Leo looked at his son and smiled.**

"**Well you should. He did come back from the future to save your son after all."**

"**But for what reason?" Leo reached over and touched Wyatt on the top of the head before orbing out of the manor. Sam knew he was off looking for Chris and let out a long sigh.**

"**If Chris would just tell your mommy and daddy the truth there would be no problems in this house at all."**

**Wyatt smiled up at her.**

"**Now what fun would that be?" A male voice said from behind her making her turn around hands up ready to attack.**

"**What are you doing here?" Sam slowly turned back to Wyatt.**

"**Is that any way to talk to family?" The young man said coming further into the kitchen.**

"**You are not my family." Sam spit out.**

"**Now, now Samantha" He was standing right behind her at that moment. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "You really shouldn't talk to your brother like that." He leaned forward smelling her hair. "God how I've missed you."**

"**Don't touch me!" Sam screamed out pushing away from the table. "Don't you ever touch me." Wyatt suddenly put up his shield and began to cry. **

**Sam looked over at the toddler. "If I was you I'd get out of here now. Leo will hear his son crying and be could here any second."**

"**I'll leave. . .but I'll be back." He blew a kiss at her making Sam's skin crawl.**

"**It's ok, Wyatt." Sam picked him up making the toddler quiet down. He buried his head in her shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you. . .ever." Sam looked over at the spot where her brother had once stood then back at Wyatt. "He'll never get his hands on you."**

"**Why are you following me?" Chris said a few minutes later as him and Leo orbed into the livingroom.**

"**Why are you running from me?" Leo answered back.**

"**Sshhh, keep it down in here Wyatt just fell asleep." Sam said coming into the room. She looked over at Chris and couldn't help but smile.**

"**Are the girls back?" Leo asked.**

"**Not yet. . ." But no sooner had the words had left her mouth then the Charmed Ones orbed into the front hall.**

"**Piper." Leo said walking towards her. Piper just looked at the floor.**

"**You left me." Piper couldn't look at him. "You left us." She was crying at that moment.**

"**Let me explain." Leo started to say.**

"**How could you do that to me? To your son?"**

**Leo walked over to his wife pulling her into his arms.**

"**I'm so sorry about that, baby." He kissed her forehead.**

"**Maybe we should leave them alone?" Sam said taking Chris' hand leading him into the other room. **

"**Sounds like a good idea." Phoebe said as her and Paige headed upstairs.**

"**Are you ok?" Sam asked once they were in the kitchen.**

"**Well let's see, my father hates me and I think my mother might as soon as she finds out I'm the reason he left her." Chris looked down at the floor.**

"**Just go out and tell them the truth." Sam came to stand in front of him. **

"**I can't." He leaned back against the island in the center of the room. Sam was inches away from him at that moment. "Besides it might mess up the future. And I don't want to do any more damage. . . .than I already have."**

"**Well I think that's something you should of thought about before you sent your father to Valhalla." She said with a slight laugh in her tone. She reached out and touched his arm. "I mean if you just. . ."**

**Chris slowly looked up at Sam. This time he really looked at her. God she was beautiful he thought to himself. Everything about her was beautiful. From the soft sable color of her hair. To her chestnut brown eyes. . . . wait, one eye was brown while the other one was half blue half green. He'd never noticed that before. **

**Sam was still talking about something which made her hair move over her shoulder. Suddenly his hand moved from his side and started to raise up as if he were about to touch her hair but he stopped himself. He didn't know how she would react.**

**Looking up at her hair one more time he realized it was down today. She had never worn her hair down. Ever since she'd come to work there she'd always worn it up in one way or another. A flash of her in those pigtails she had the other day popped into his head making him smile. But today it was down. Today she looked so different. So. . .so, sexy.**

**Stop thinking about her like that. What about Bianca? He lightly shook his head. Ok stop staring at her. He thought to himself but it only made him look at her hair again.**

**Was her hair as soft as it looked? He'd bet anything it was. His hand twitched again.**

**Then he looked down at her lips then. God she was still going on and on about telling the sisters and Leo who he really was. But he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He was to busy studying her. Staring at her. **

**God how he loved the way her lips curled up when she smiled, as they were doing at that very moment.**

"**What are you staring at?" Sam asked with a small grin dancing across those very lips.**

"**Nothing." Chris lowered his gaze back to the floor.**

"**Looks to me let he was staring at your lips. Maybe he was thinking about kissing you. . .again." A male voice said from the doorway. "Not that I can't see why he'd want to do it." He flashed Sam an evil grin. "I told you I'd be back."**

"**Get out of here, Marcus!" Sam screamed out.**

"**You know him?" Chris looked up at her utterly shocked. He quickly moved away from her at that point.**

"**Well she is my sister after all." **

"**What?" Piper stood in the other doorway looking from the demon to the girl she'd hired to protect her son back to the demon. "He's your brother? A demon is your brother?" She was furious. It was written all over her face.**

**Just then Phoebe, Paige and Leo came into the room.**

"**What's going on in here?" Leo asked looking at the intruder. "Who's he?"**

"**Her brother." Piper said shooting Sam a hateful look.**

"**Go away, Marcus." Sam's eyes flashed red. A fire ball started to appear in her right hand.**

"**Not until I get what I came for, love." He shimmered away then reappeared behind Chris. "You will bring me the child," he started to laugh; "or your lover here dies." And with that he shimmered away taking Chris with him. **

"**What the hell?" Piper began to pace. "Who the hell are you?" She walked right up the Sam staring deep into her eyes.**

**Taking in a deep breath Sam answered her. "I'm the one who's bringing your. . . . .your whitelighter back." She shimmered away leaving a very stunned group in the kitchen.**

"**Did she just shimmer?" Phoebe asked looking at Leo then at Piper.**

"**Attic, now!" Piper said walking past everyone to the stairs.**

**Once in the attic Piper began to place candles in a circle lighting them as she went.**

"**What are you doing, Piper?" Leo asked as he and her sisters watched her.**

"**I'm getting some answers." She walked over to the book and began to recite the spell to call a lost soul.**

_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_

**Lights began to form in the circle as Penny Halliwell appeared.**

"**Hello, sweetie." She said with a big smile.**

"**Don't sweetie me. Who the hell is Sam?" Piper screamed at her grandmother.**

"**Why? What's the matter?" Penny took on her corporeal shape and walked out of the circle.**

"**I think you know Grams." Phoebe said this time.**

"**Who's Marcus?" Paige asked.**

"**He's here?" Penny looked around the room.**

"**So it's true?" Leo asked shocked. "Marcus is Sam's brother."**

"**You made me hire a demon to take care of my son?" Piper walked up the her grandmother slapping her. "How dare you put my son in danger."**

"**Piper!" Phoebe screamed out.**

"**Sam would never hurt Wyatt." Another voice said as Patty appeared in the circle. **

**Piper looked at her mother. "She's a demon, mother."**

"**She's only part demon." Penny corrected. "And don't even think about hitting me again." She looked at Piper with a hurt expression.**

"**I'm sorry about that Grams, but you really pissed me off this time. How could you let a demon get this close to our family?"**

"**It's not like it's never happened before." Paige said getting a look from everyone in the room. "Well Phoebe was married to one after all."**

"**That may be true. But this is about my son and keeping him safe. All this time he's had a demon for a nanny. What of she is the one after him? What if she's the evil that hurts my son?" Piper began to cry. Leo came over by her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.**

"**Nothing is going to get to Wyatt, sweetie."**

"**I'm not here to hurt Wyatt." Sam said as she slowly walked into the room. "Please forgive me." She waved her hand in the air freezing everyone in the room. "I have to get Chris back." She walked over to Piper looking her right in the eyes. "I can't let him hurt Chris." She looked at Patty and Penny next. "I told you they needed to know the whole truth, but you two just wouldn't listen." **

"**What are you going to do?" Leo asked.**

"**Give Marcus what he wants." Sam held out her hands. "Wyatt." She said as the toddler appeared in her arms.**

"**No!" Piper screamed out. **

**Sam waved her hand in the air unfreezing Phoebe. **

"**I need your help?"**

"**Why should I help you hand over my nephew to that monster?"**

"**Because you won't be handing him over." Sam walked back over to Piper unfreezing her then handing her Wyatt. "You'll be giving him me."**

"**What?" Piper looked at her confused.**

**Sam unfroze everyone else in the room before turning back to Phoebe. Then she began to say a spell:**

_Powers of darkness powers of light_

_Come to me to make things right_

_Make it so that all they see_

_Is that this witch looks just like me_

"**Whoa." Phoebe said shaking her head.**

"**She looks just like you." Leo said looking over at Sam then back at Phoebe.**

"**We really need to talk later." Paige said with a slight chuckle.**

"**Now we'll go to where he's keeping Chirs and do the exchange. . ." Sam started to say but was cut off but Piper.**

"**How the hell did you do that?"**

"**I'll explain everything when we get Chris back." She started to pace back and forth. "Once we get there you hand him. . .I mean me over to Marcus and I'll orb you and Chris out of there and back to the manor."**

"**But what about you? What happens when Marcus finds out you're not the real Wyatt?" Leo asked.**

"**I'll take care of that." Sam closed her eyes then started to change into Wyatt.**

"**This is just to freaky." Paige said as she picked up Sam.**

"**Tell me about it." Phoebe said taking the second Wyatt from her sister. "Now how am I supposed to get to wherever Marcus took Chris?" Just as she said it her and Sam shimmered out of the attic.**

"**Way to freaky." Paige said still shocked.**


End file.
